


Dinner

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug takes her boyfriend on a wholesome date.





	Dinner

Not for the first time she wished there was something she could do with her suit besides layering her own clothes on top of it. She was growing bored of coordinates with so many spots. It was lucky she was in her suit though, she mused, glad no one would notice how moist her palms were. People were staring, they had been since she landed near the Le Grand Paris, and showed no signs of getting used to her presence. 

Somehow, in her determination to not be late, she’d arrived forty-five minutes early and every second spent anticipating Adrien’s arrival was excruciating. Maybe it was the universe's way of punishing her for always making other people wait for her. Not that Adrien was late. His limousine pulled up at their planned meeting place seven minutes before the agreed time and stole her breath away.

He was always stunning, Ladybug hadn’t been lying when she called him pretty, but right then, she was positive he was the most gorgeous person on the planet. As soon as his door opened he was looking for her, gaze frantic as he searched, and when his emerald eyes locked on hers he glowed. Ladybug raised her hand, waiving nervously as he strode to her, confident but quick.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long Lovebug.” He was giving her _that_ smile, making her virtually melt in front of him. Ladybug shook her head, unable to formulate a sentence quite yet, and Adrien chuckled. “Good.” He leaned in, and Ladybug thought he was going for a kiss on the cheek, but instead he caught her on the lips, swift and sweet and wonderful. “Lead the way Lovebug, you did say the destination was a surprise.”

“It is a surprise”, Ladybug affirmed, taking his arm and lacing their fingers together so she could escort him along. If she thought stares were bad when it was just her, that was nothing compared to the two of them together. It didn’t help that Adrien’s bodyguard was trailing them, though at a reasonable distance, thankfully. 

“You’ve been awfully secretive about this whole thing.” Adrien grinned at her, making her blush, “I’ve been excited about this all week.”

He had been, talking about it non stop at school as he and Alya speculated where Ladybug would take him on their date. She was confident their destination wouldn’t disappoint. “I mean, that is the idea of a surprise. Anyway, it's _my_ turn.”

“Well, I say it's still my turn though. I need a redo after Valentines day.” Adrien scratched the back of his head as he glanced away, cheeks flushing. 

Ladybug snuggled a little bit closer, tightening her hold on his arm and smiling up at him. “Too bad. Besides, I’ve really wanted to take you here for a while now.”

Adrien glanced down at her, embarrassment forgotten. “Does that mean the gag order is rescinded and you can finally tell me where we are going?”

Ladybug giggled, patting his hand gently. “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner, I’ve only mentioned it a hundred times. But, here we are.” She pulled him to a stop in front of the restaurant.

“A tea parlor?” Adrien quirked his head at the little building. It was small, not much bigger than her parent’s bakery which didn’t have a seating area, but the aroma coming from it was mouthwatering.

“Yeah, it’s the dim sum place I keep mentioning. It’s my favorite.” She had been bringing it up a lot, especially since her meeting with Gabriel. For once she was thankful she had a difficult time talking to Adrien as Marinette, otherwise she might have brought the place up to him as her civilian self. As it was, this would be something they could share that she didn’t have to worry about overlapping. She hadn’t even taken Alya here before, though she and her parents ate here frequently.

“Oh! It smells _so_ good! You weren’t kidding.” Adrien was quick to open the door for her, even flourishing as he did so, making her giggle again. He winked, and her cheeks flamed. The parlor, which had been boisterous before they opened the door, quieted at their exchange and even though the customers tried to be polite she could feel their gaze. It was off putting and claustrophobic, but she pushed that down, determined to share this with Adrien. 

“Come on, let’s get that booth in the corner.” She pulled him along, marveling at how warm his hand was through the fabric of her suit. If the amount of lotions in his bathroom was anything to go off of his hands would be soft too… She shook her head to clear it, and slid in. 

Adrien scooted next to her, instead of taking the seat across from her, their legs brushing under the table sending butterflies through her stomach. His bodyguard watched them from the front until they were settled, then grabbed a seat near the door. “So, what do you recommend?” Adrien had pulled out a menu from the tray on the table, but his eyes were focused on her.

“I can safely say it’s all good, but let’s start with the bao first. I think you’ll really appreciate that.” Their waitress came and took their order, not recognizing Ladybug despite having seen her earlier that month, and she ordered the pork buns as well as the shumai and a few other dumplings. “Oh, and we’ll also take”, she turned to Adrien expectantly, “What do you want to drink?”

“Whatever you are having”, he answered quickly.

“Two chrysanthemum teas as well please.” Their server nodded, leaving them alone again. 

The noise picked back up, and Ladybug could forget that there was a bodyguard sitting a few feet away, looking at them periodically. The food was delicious, as always, and it was so _wonderful_ to get to laugh and joke with Adrien like a normal couple. At one point he had her laughing so hard she had a little tea coming out of her nose. And when he offers a dumpling to her on his pair of chopsticks, it’s a dream come true.


End file.
